Club System
How to create a club? Let's talk about the club in RAN Online. If you want to step up your game to the next level, you should consider joining or creating a club. First of all, you should know the following to create a club. In order to create a club, you need to form a party with 4 other players, so 5 in total. Once you have formed a party of 5, you make your way to the "Student Director". You can find him in each school, if you go to the 1st Floor of each school, so "SG_Campus1F", "MP_Campus1F" and "PhoenixCampus1F". He is standing in the "School Admin Office". Once you have made your way to him, you need to talk to him and select "Ask about Club" and he will explain what you need to know about the club. Here are the requirements for a club: - The Party Leader needs to be Level 30 or higher - The application fee to create a club is 1.000.000 Gold - None of the other party members should belong to another club You can upgrade the club later on in order to expand the club for more members. This will cost your club some money: * Level D: 2.000.000 Gold (up to 20 members) (Club Leader needs to be Level 45) * Level C: 3.500.000 Gold (up to 30 members) (Club Leader needs to be Level 60) * Level B: 5.000.000 Gold (up to 40 members) (Club Leader needs to be Level 80) * Level A: 7.000.000 Gold (up to 50 members) (Club Leader needs to be Level 100) * Level S: 10.000.000 Gold (up to 80 members) (Club Leader needs to be Level 120) Once you have listened to the "Student Directors" explanation, you will have the following options: - "Establish Club Organization" - "Increase the Club's status" Click on "Establish Club Organization" and a new window will pop up where you have to enter the name of your "Club". Once you have chosen a suitable name, click on "OK". The name can only contain letters and numbers. Spaces are not possible. Remember, this name can't be changed later on and if the GM Team thinks that the name is inappropriate, they can delete the club and you will lose your progress. Once you have created the "Club", yo can press "G" and open the Club menu. This will look like this: - 1. The "Basic Information" is the first tab in the Club menu. Here you can overview everything in general. - 2. The "Club Locker" is a storage for the Club. We will take a closer look at this a bit later. - 3. The "Club maintain" is mainly to edit smaller things like "Rank names", "Automatic Expel", if a player doesn't fulfill the level requirements, the "Club Logo" can be set and the a player can "withdraw" from the club or the Club Leader can "disband" the club but we will get to this later. - 4. This bar can be used to sort the members based on the "Job", the "Level", their "Name", their current "Channel", their "Location" and their "Rank" itself. - 5. This is the list of all players in your "Club". If you want to interact with a player, you can just do a right click on the member and select from the following options: * "Expel" means you kick the member out of your club * "Delegate" means that you are transfering your right as a club leader to this player * "Grant CD Authentication Rights" means that this player can use a Authentification CD during "Club War" time * "Changes rank" means that you can change the "Rank" of the player - 6. This "Edit" button allows you to change the "Club announcement" - 7. Here is the latest club announcement written. Every club member can read this message. Below the message you find the date, when the message has been modified - 8. Here are the latest activities noted, like if someone recently joined or left the club - 9. Here is the information about the club like when the club was established, how often they have partaken in "Extra Activity", how many battles they fought and which ranking the club is '- 10. The "Mark" tickbox' - 11. With this button you can expel a member, if it has been marked in the Club list - 12. With this button you can hand over the club lead to a member, if it has been marked in the Club list - 13. With this button you can grant the right to use the Authentication CD during the Local Electrical Room instance to a member, if it has been marked in the Club list - 14. With this button you can change the rank of a member, if it has been marked in the Club list Now that we have sorted out the general information about the club, we should take a look at the "Club locker". The "Club Locker" is the place where a club can store items. In the beginning it should look like this: - 1. This is the inventory of the club. A club starts with 24 slots on E rank and with each rank up, the inventory will be expanded by additional 24 slots. - 2. The "History" documents what items have been put in or taken out by which player. - 3. The "Interest" can be claimed by the club who succeeded in the "Lead Club Battle" - 4. The "Balance" shows the money, the "Club" owns. Let's take a look at the "Club Maintain". Here you can change the "Club" settings. - 1. The Nickname of the Club can be changed at any given time. This does not change the name of the Club. The Nickname will be displayed above the Club members name in the game. The Club name is displayed in the character details. - 2. The "Edit name" button allows to rename the ranking names of the club. \\ This is the standard setup: The Club Master name can't be changed. This one is fixed. - 3. The "Edit authority" button allows to change the access rights for the club members. \\ This is the standard setup: - 4. The "Withdraw" function can be set by the "Club Master". He can set a minimum level for the club and a position. If a player does not fulfill these requirements, he will be expelled from the club. - 5. The "Withdrawal" button gives every member of the club the option to leave the club. Please note, that if you leave a club, you won't be able to join another club for some time. - 6. The Club Logo can be edited by default from the following positions: "Club Master", "Deputy CM", "Colonel", "Major", "Captain", "Lieutenant" and "Chief". These groups can upload and change the logo. If a club wants to change the logo, they need to create one first. This can be done with graphic tools like Photoshop or Paint. In order to create a clan logo, the logo needs to follow certain rules:\\ * The logo can not be bigger than 16x11 pixel * The logo needs to be a .bmp file * The logo needs to be saved in the folder "My documents" If the logo fulfills these requirements, the logo can be chosen by entering the name of the file and click "OK". Well done, we have cleared this part as well. This is actually everything you need to know to get started in the game. If you need some assistance with quests, i would recommend you our basic quest overview. Source Original content can be found here! Category:Ran Club System